


Domesticated Huntress

by HeroFizzer



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Foot Fetish, Light Bondage, Maledom, Oral Sex, Pet Play, Public Nudity, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-01-03 12:48:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21179681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeroFizzer/pseuds/HeroFizzer
Summary: As Leonie's boyfriend, she's confided in you her interests in playing the role of your pet, and you her master. There's some discussion over the matter at first, but eventually you both manage to reach an agreement, and some fun is had, uninterrupted. Well, mostly.





	1. Chapter 1

You'd been dating Leonie for some time, as you shared classes with her at Garreg Mach. You always knew she had an adventurous side, acting as a hunter and second coming of Jeralt the Swordbreaker, but you never knew just how deep that adventure ran in her veins until she pulled out the collar.

After classes, you were led by the spunky redhead back to her dorm, where she had a surprise for you. As you sat atop the bed, you didn't think it would be her suggestion to attempt pet play. Even now she bit down on her lower lip, hiding the fear in her eyes as she remained hopeful that you would agree. You weren't turned off by the idea, perhaps a bit nervous as you've never gone that far into the idea, but you did feel a need to contemplate it.

"Please?" Leonie said, doing her best to butter you up.

As you rub your chin while locking eyes on the collar, you say to your girlfriend, "It just seems very unbecoming of you, Leonie. You always seem to be competitive overall, and never steer away from becoming the best huntress in Fodlan."

Leonie grinned. "Yeah, but that's not to say I don't like being on the other side of things every now and again. Besides, if I didn't want this I wouldn't ask you for it." The Golden Deer student crawled onto her bed, kneeling atop it just to wrap her a4ms around your shoulders. "Do it for me? Please?"

"I'll tell you what," you said, unable to hide a smile, "it's a school day, and I feel like I need a full free day off to properly get in the mood for all this. How about we wait until then?"

"Aw, that's not fair." Leonie said, puffing her cheeks put. "It's the second day of the week, that's too far away."

You laughed, amused by her eagerness. "If I'm doing this for you, it's all I ask for in return. And besides," you pause, pecking her cheek, "by the time it's that day you'll be at your horniest. You know what I mean?"

"Oh! Yeah! S-sure..." Leonie smiled, rubbing the spot you just kissed.

"Sure,what?"

"Sure...my master." Leonie said, grinning the hardest you've ever witnessed her to try.

##

A few days later, after getting yourself hyped up, you made your way to Leonie's room, ready to give this new experience a try. You've been excited and nervous over the course of the last week, but you know when you arrive that it'll all be worth it.

After taking a deep breath, you knock on the hunter's door, awaiting a response from your girlfriend. "Is that you? Just a second!" Leonie responded, though you can hear the jitters in her voice.

"Don't tell me you're having second thoughts already." You laughed.

"Of course not!" she responded back. "I just wanted to make sure I'm not in view when you open the door. Others could see me if we aren't careful!" You heard the short haired redhead grunt and groan before shouting, "Okay, come in!"

You raise an eyebrow, but think little of it. Stepping inside, you see just how into the whole thing Leonie is; she knelt on her bed, her chest and pussy exposed while she held her hands up to paw at the air. She only had on a leather corset around her torso, and little else. Seated next to her was a device that looked as though it was to be inserted inside her holes.

"Woff! Woof!" Leonie barked, hanging her tongue out of her mouth.

Your jaw dropped at the sight of her. Sexy as it was, it was equal amounts of cute, and you wanted to mention that. But now was not the time; you had built up your character for this day all week, and you needed to ooze that persona before your girlfriend.

"Aw, look at you! Aren't you just the cutest little puppy?" You asked, approaching Leonie as she panted in your direction. It didn't take long for you to realize that this would partially require you treating her like an actual pet, only for that to likely stop when it comes to the good stuff. You do so, petting her head like you would man’s best friend. She smiled delicately, a hum of enjoyment escaping her lips. "Who's a good girl? Is it you? Is you the good girl?"

She yipped in response, happy to hear such praises from you. Your hand moves from her head to the back of her neck, where you reach for the skin and scratch at it with your two fingers. You hear that same hum again, even as she tilted her head to let you have better access. You laughed as you watched her leg quiver, a good sign that you were handling this just right. Although you do slowly become aware of something missing on her person.

“Uh oh, little doggy.” you said playfully. “Looks like you're missing something. Where's the collar that tells everyone whose bitch you are?” Leonie jumped, realizing that in her rush to prepare for you she had forgotten to wear her collar, the one thing that she showed just to get you involved in all this. She pawed at her throat, realizing it wasn't there, and pouted over it.

“Come now, my little doggy,” you teased her, “go and find your collar for your master. Then he'll punish you for being so forgetful.” The redhead did so, crawling off the bed towards a pile of clothes she had forgotten to wash. Using her mouth she moved a few articles of clothing out of the way, including some moistened panties that made you snicker. After tossing those to the side, Leonie grabbed the leather collar with her teeth, moving in your direction to kneel and present it to you. “Good doggy.” you said, petting her hair. “But don't forget it again, understood?”

Leonie whimpered, lowering her head in shame. She was quite committed to the act, you had to give her that much.

Once the collar came on, you fitted it to her comfort level, not too tight so that she wouldn't be able to breathe. Then the leash attached, with you tugging on it to lead her over to the bed. After you drop your pants, you take a seat, showing off your erected cock to the playful puppy girl. Leaning in, Leonie stared in awe, both genuinely and in character, as she had never thought about your size before now. “Here's a little treat for your work in finding your collar. Go on, give it a taste.”

The huntress did so, sticking her tongue out at your tip to prod at it. She slowly swung it against your urethra like a pendulum, getting a good taste for just what you would have in store for her this day. Once she was pleased with your musk, her lips popped onto the shaft, slowly making her way down your rod until she reached the halfway point. You could see her visibly shaking, her eyes shut as she tried her best to move forward. You could see her struggling, with a few coughs and gags as she attempted to further herself along your shaft. “Come on, little doggy,” you said to pep her on, “go and get that bone, you can do it!”

Somehow, that bit of encouragement pushed Leonie to go all the way, her lips soon touching the base. Your crotch and balls were covered in spit by the time she reached it, but it was worth it just to train her to handle your member. She took it slowly at first, looking you in the eyes as she moved her lips up and down, bobbing her head until her gag reflexes properly adjusted to the thickness. She swirled her tongue around the shaft when she was far down, and paused to play with your tip when she was near it. You sighed in enjoyment of her talent, wondering just how much experience she had before now if she nearly choked on you at the start.

You start to notice that she still gagged regardless of the collar fitting her, though you wager that's due to your girth. It was likely pushing her throat and stretching it out, thus making it feel tighter around herself. You knew she could handle it, though; as a huntress she had likely dealt with so much worse before now. The longer this went on, the harder your veins throbbed, pulsing to the point there was a desire to release. But you didn't want it like that just yet, you still had a ways to go with your little pet.

“Okay, little doggy,” you said, pushing your palm against her head to pull her off, “you've had your snack, now...roll over!”

The huntress did so, even as you held the leash. You followed her on the floor until she was on all fours, sticking her rear end up to present for you. Happy with the performance, you laughed lightly while she stuck her tongue out, looking back at you with a smile that asked if she did good.

“Very good, little doggy!” you said, kneeling behind her. “Now here's your reward.” Sliding your cock between her folds, you hear Leonie bark, her back arching as she felt the tunnel stretch out to fit your girth. You give a light tug on the leash, pulling back on it just to make sure she remained in place as she took your shaft within her. Leonie whimpered, but it sounded merely as if it were part of the act rather than not enjoying herself. She looked back at you again, showing how she bit on her lower lip, her nails digging into her golden rug as you occupied all the space within her snatch.

Once you were ready to fully play with Leonie, you reared your hips back before pumping into her backside, hearing her yelp and squeak with every thrust. Her muff felt wonderful around your cock, as you could feel just how wet the huntress had grown just from sucking on you. You decided to slap her ass a few times as well, just to remind her where you are in this relationship. Leonie barked a few times between her moans of pleasure, her head lowering to the floor from how deeply immersed she was in the roleplay.

You gave the leash a harder tug, this time causing her to stand upright with her back against your chest, holding her close by resting your free hand on your chest as you take a slower rhythmic approach to her pussy, while still having the same impact on her backside. You lean into her neckline, rubbing your lips against her skin while you hear her panting, her head resting atop yours as she nuzzled like the pet she was. There was certainly chemistry between you both, a spark you never imagined as something like this would bring you both together.

She started to moan when you sped your hips up, thrusting more quickly into her ass. Her vaginal fluids dripped onto the rug from your cock, a sign that she was growing closer to climax. You had been holding back for quite a while, but nevertheless felt the need to release as well. "Okay, girl," you whispered into her ear, "when I say cum, you cum, got it?"

"Wooof…" Leonie moaned.

"Now…cum."

Leonie couldn't help but bite her lower lip as she allowed her fluids to stream out of her snatch, leaving an obvious moistness in the golden rug. Her body jittered even as you pressed her close to you, her head tilting back as she glanced at you. Her eyes were shining as she stared off into space, clearly losing herself in that moment. You buck against her with your hips one last time, pushing against her backside as you prepare to release your seed. Leonie howled as you flooded her cavern with your jizz, filling it up quickly even as her juices continued to spill out. You were amazed at just how much she was squeezing out, taking her orgasm as a good sign that you did well in your duties as her master.

When you both finished, you let go of Leonie, allowing her to collapse on the floor, even as her ass stuck up in the air. Once you removed yourself from her sheath, you lay down next to her, staring up at the ceiling as you regain your breath. The huntress rolled on top of you, her folds against your deflating shaft, as she happily rubbed her nose against yours.

“That was fantastic, master,” Leonie said, finally breaking character.

“Yeah, it was, huh?” you reply, petting her head.

All of a sudden, the door to her room slammed open, with a short white haired girl storming in. “Excuse me, could you keep it-” Lysithea paused as she saw you and Leonie together, her eyes glued to the bare skin you both presented. Your cheeks, as well as hers, turned bright red as the pregnant pause was held among the three of you.

Saying nothing else, Lysithea backed away, closing the doors behind her.

And even after that, neither of you couldn't help but laugh it off, Lysithea's face extremely priceless. It was definitely worth it in the end.


	2. Chapter 2

“Let me get this straight; you two want to become my mas-...boyfriend's pets?”

A few days had passed since Lysithea found you both playing around, although she seemed to miss part of the action. However, she must have heard quite a lot of what you were doing since then, as she came out about having interest towards the subject. Also, Bernadetta was with her, as embarrassed as one of her stature ever could be. Since her dorm was so far from yours, you had no idea how she even knew of this. Nor did you want to know.

“That's correct.” Lysithea said, nodding her head while Bernadetta merely did the same, her hands squeezed between her legs as she avoided eye contact.

“I gotta say, I didn't see this coming.” you confessed.

"Yeah, this seems so...unlike either of you." Leonie added. "Is this a bet or dare or something, Lysithea?"

"Honestly," Lysithea started, her hands gripping her knees tightly, "ever since I found you both in that...position...my mind has grown curious about that sort of intimacy. You two have been together a while, and while premarital hanky-panky could be expected, even on the grounds of the church, the way you both clicked together was intriguing. Think of it as me being eager to study the sexual habits of my peers."

Leonie gives you a look, seeing how you felt about the ordeal. It was clear the huntress didn't mind having her fellow Deer join your activities, although you had no idea it was for her own amusement. You flash a smile to let her know it's okay, and she smiled back before wrapping her arms around yours. "And what about you, Bernie?" Leonie asked, seeing the purple haired girl hide her face away under her hood. "Are you here for the same reasons as Lysithea?"

The archer whimpered, slowly lifting her hood to make eye contact with you both. You could see that her face was as red as a tomato, even more embarrassed than Lysithea when she made the suggestion. "Are you two...safe?"

"Pardon?" you asked.

"I had some...dealings with my parents back home," she confessed, "and I guess I heard about what you both were doing, and when it just came up between me and Lysithea, I was like...I JUST WANT TO BE PAMPERED LIKE A DOG!" The last part was blurted out so loudly that it took you all by shock, with Bernie hiding her face again, curling into the fetal position as she rocked back and forth on her seat.

"Okay, um...wow." Leonie said, uncertain what to make of that sudden outburst. "Well, I can assure you that my boyfriend is safe, just as long as you don't get out of line. Believe me, he hates that."

"It's true." you said with a firm nod. "But I'll do my best to go easy on you, Bernie, promise."

"Thank you." Bernie said, her voice filled with joy despite the silence that came under her hood.

"This kind of came out of nowhere, though," you admit, "So we don't have the same collars and stuff that Leonie does."

"Not a problem," Leonie said with a smile, "I can talk to Hilda about making a few more, she'd be likely to have them ready later tonight."

"Wait, Hilda doesn't know, does she?” you asked.

“Not entirely,” Leonie blushed, a smile on her lips as it was her turn to avoid eye contact, “but I do feel I owed her a favor when she was offering me things to get rid of Jeralt's charm. So this kind of makes up for it, just that she doesn't know the exact reason for it.”

You sighed. It somewhat amazed you how quick this secret was getting out to others. “I'll just tell her it's for some strays I want to keep as pets.” Looking at the other two, you give them a quick wink. That seemed to prompt something out of them within the second you did so.

"Take us with you!" Lysithea begged, falling to her knees. "Please, let us show we can be good pets!"

"Y-yeah, we can obey you!" Bernadetta added, kneeling with her purple hair touching the ground. "We'll be good pets, promise! On our best behavior! I-If we can get headpats afterwards..."

Seeing them get so eager about this, you grin, having a perverse thought cross your mind. "Would you be willing to do it naked?"

##

Later that night, you sneak out of your room, two additional leashes in hand for when the time came to walk the girls around. The two new pets were still at Leonie's room awaiting you, although you couldn't believe how willing they were to go this far.

After knocking on the huntress's door, you see your girlfriend open up, peeking out to see if it's you. Once she was certain she opened widely, showing off most of her attire, as she was still getting ready. You could see Lysithea and Bernadetta off to the side, their faces red as they were bare. You swore you could see the white haired mage dripping fluids from her snatch, as though she were already excited to see you.

“They're ready.” Leonie said after pecking your lips. “Just be careful, since Hilda's room is on the second floor with the nobles. You're a bit more likely to run into trouble with the closed off space.”

“Don't worry,” you assured her, waving for the other two to come forward, “I have a girlfriend who taught me how to avoid capture by the guards.” He winked as Lysithea and Bernadetta came outside, their hands and arms covering their naughty bits as Leonie closed the door.

“It's so cold...” whined Bernadetta. “Why didn't we do this when it was warmer?”

“Get on your knees, you two.” you hissed, getting their attention. As you watch them obey your command so quickly, you chuckled, as they were showing signs of subservience already. Too bad you didn't have the collars just yet, though you did worry about someone seeing them. “Now follow me.”

As you started your trek from one side of the dormitories to the other, you kept an eye on the mage and the archer, watching them crawl behind you, their asses out as they marched on their hands and knees. Just in case anyone walked towards them, you would at least be able to shield the pair from their eyes, so long as you could act swiftly. You smiled watching them act as the pets they wanted to be, showing their obedience to your command as humanly possible as they could. You hear whimpering from Bernadetta, taking a glance back to see her face a humiliated shade of red, while Lysithea was doing her best to take it all in stride. She was still very cold from the night air, shivering as any human would. But you had to make sure the purple haired one didn't suddenly change her mind and blow your cover.

“Bernie,” you whispered, “be a good girl and I'll give you some head pats, okay?”

“Y-Yes...master?” she said, nervous that she might have messed up the dynamic between you two. You smiled, turning attention away from them as you continued to walk towards Hilda's room.

The two girls seemed to be adjusting fine enough to their orders, even if somewhat humiliated by their lack of clothing. Still, you had to credit Bernadetta for not rushing to her room the closer you came to it, as she likely would have bailed. Once you made it to the second floor stairs, however, there was a dilemma; do you leave these two on their own, or bring them with you? You didn't know if they would be safe on their own, but at the same time you didn't want to risk the other noble students seeing them.

Taking a risk, you wave for the girls to follow, though you let them walk up the steps like normal humans before they returned to their more feral way of walking. Sneaking past the doors, you stopped once you came upon what you were certain to be Hilda's room, having counted the number of doors as Leonie told you to do. With a sigh, you knocked on the door, making sure Bernie and Lysithea were out of sight of the door.

Once the pigtailed pink haired noble poked her head out, she smiled at you, giggling, “Oh, it's you! Leonie told me you'd be here, I was just hoping you'd be stopping by sooner.”

“I had to take care of some stuff first.” you lied, rubbing the back of your head. “Are the collars ready?”

“Yup, right here for you!” Hilda said, holding them out for you to take. “I guess you really like taking in the strays around the monastery, huh?”

“You could say that.” you replied with a hearty chuckle. “Thanks for this, I'll have to pay you back someday.”

“There's no need for that.” Hilda said, only to tap her finger against her chin seconds later. “Unless you want to take my chores one of these days....”

“Gotta go!” you said, to which you closed the door for Hilda before she could see you rush off with your new pets. You would have likely stayed longer, but between your own hesitance in regards to two naked students and Hilda trading you her duties for the collars, things were going to go downhill quick.

Once outside, you had Lysithea and Betnadetta kneel upright, their chins raised so that you could collar them properly. You tighten them up enough that it isn't choking them, giving them air to breathe. “How are you both doing?” you asked after locking Lysithea's leash to her collar.

“It's...different.” she admitted. “I mean crawling on the wood isn't the best of things, but I suppose it could be worse if we were walking along the stone paths.”

“It's fine.” Bernie said, still as nervous as ever. “Just fine.”

You ruffle her purple hair just a bit. “Well, you're getting better at this, that's for sure.” Then Bernie did something you had no expectations of happening; the archer dry humped your leg, as if showing her appreciation for petting her head. Normally you would punish your pet for being so shameless in public, but imagine that she has a lot of pent up issues thanks to her parents, and decide to just let her have this one. Thankfully, there wasn't a major mess left on your pant leg.

With the leashes attached to the collars, you let the pets lead the way back to Leonie's dorm, partly so they could act as dogs, although you wanted an excuse to look at their naked backsides. With what little moonlight came from the sky, you caught a glimpse at how moist both girls were getting, the adrenaline in their bodies over the potential of getting caught exciting them. You held the two close, hearing grunts as their knees were hitting the pavement, while Bernie whimpered whenever her hands or knees were getting stained with dirt. Still, they didn't put up a fuss, just rolling with the orders they were given, so you can't really say they aren't proving their worth.

Once you finally arrived back at Leonie's room, you found the huntress batting at some dog toys you had purchased for her, her eyes shooting to the door as you came back with Lysithea and Bernie. You were the first one she greeted, rubbing her cheek against your crotch like any pet would when seeing their master come home. She wasn't all that jumpy, but was happy to see you all back safely, with the leashes attached to their new collars.

“Yip! Yip yip!” Leonie said, rubbing her cheek against Bernadetta's.

“Uh...woof?” Bernie said in response.

“Interesting...” Lysithea said, studying her fellow Golden Deer closely. “So not only are we expected to act like animals, but we need to speak like them, as well. And yet Leonie seems to enjoy it so much...” Once the mage realized you were leering down at her, she changed her tune rather quickly. “I-I mean...woof?”

“That's better.” you chuckled as you pet her head. The mage was blushing from your touch, as if she enjoyed it more than she should have. The two definitely had their set of issues to work out, but again it wasn't something you were going to pry them over, either.

As you let the three get used to their roles as pets, Leonie welcoming them in her own playfulness, you took a seat on the bed to observe them for a while. Your huntress girlfriend was definitely having a blast, doing all she could to get her fellow students into the act. She would nuzzle up to Bernadetta frequently, which warmed the archer up rather quickly. Things like earlobe nibbling and nuzzling her cheeks were especially working, and you could see the Black Eagle was looking at the huntress as a motherly sort of animal.

Lysithea seemed more focused on analyzing, at least at first. She observed Leonie and Bernadetta until the huntress rolled a ball over to her, getting her more involved. She did everything she could to show her fellow Golden Deer that not everything needed to be a study, and to just have fun with one another. Eventually, she got it, and things were a bit more fun from there.

Then you decide to get involved. “Boy, Leonie, your feet must be filthy after playing around so much. Don't you think your new playmates will want to clean them for you?”

“Bark?” Leonie said. She could see the playfulness in your grin, and smiled back, rolling into the side of her bed so she could sit against it on the floor, her feet stuck out for Lysithea and Bernadetta to play with. The two new pets were uncertain of this, as they had no clue how bad her feet could be, but Bernadetta mustered the courage to go in first.

Crawling to the feet, the purple haired student stuck her tongue out against her feet, with Lysithea observing once again. She lapped away at Leonie's large toe, hearing the huntress attempt to stifle a giggle. Her toes curled in even as Bernadetta was licking at them, growing more interested by the flavor of her sole. Lysithea moaned, her hand between her legs as she moaned, aroused by the actions her fellow pet were taking on their superior.

Leonie couldn't keep up the pet act for too long, moaning as the archer was lapping at her foot with great interest. Lysithea joined in soon after, cleaning off the other foot with caution as she made her first flick against the toes. The mage found herself greatly entranced by the taste, and continued to lick away while leaving her saliva on her fellow student's foot.

The huntress tingled, finding the act ticklish by her peers. You couldn't help but get aroused by three naked girls being on the floor, with two of them seducing your girlfriend by playing with her feet. Leonie couldn't help but giggle after a while, trying to squeeze her legs shut once she felt urges rising. As you stroke your cock, you could tell your girlfriend was getting aroused, avoiding a visible climax from so much attention by Lysithea and Bernadetta. But the two new pets weren't going to let that be, as they were far too invested in cleaning her feet otherwise.

You chuckled as Leonie whimpered like a puppy, her eyes shut while the mage and archer happily licked at her feet while she struggled to remain collected. The feeling of having herself played with was too much, and her toes curled tightly as she quivered, a stream of her lubrication squirting out of her muff. She squealed through closed lips as she sprayed her juices on her rug, catching the attention of both Lysithea and Bernadetta. By the end of it she was sticking her tongue out of her mouth, eyes likely rolled back after having such a satisfying tickle session by the tongues.

Seeing the expressions in the eyes of Bernie and Lysithea, you could see they were still looking for more. Their eyes soon landed on your cock, approaching you with begging eyes. “Ah, so is this what you want, my naughty little doggies?” you asked, holding your erect member out for them. They looked on in awe of your staff, likely having never seen anything like it before in their lives. While Lysithea immediately took to flicking her tongue at it, Bernie couldn't help but look over at Leonie, as if to think about how lucky she was to have such a boyfriend.

A pat to the archer's head brought her attention back to you, though she fixated on your balls to start. Lysithea was happily lashing away at the tip, curious about the clear liquid that oozed from your urethral slit. She found the substance to be less than sweet on her taste buds, but was curious about collecting more for sampling reasons.

You groaned as Bernadetta was sucking your balls hard, looking at you as she did so. It felt as though every step of the way she was asking you if she was being a good girl, which you answered repeatedly with nods of the head and ruffling her hair with your hand. Once she had cleaned your balls off, she worked her tongue up your shaft, meeting with Lysithea's just as she was coming down.

As the pair of new pets fondled your cock with their tongues, you sighed in satisfaction, never thinking you would have this much attention in your life. Three women wanting to be pets, with one of them still out from their climax...wait no, Leonie was stirring once more. She looked to see the backs of her peers turned away from her, a mischievous smirk on her lips as she turned to them for her own bit of fun.

Lysithea and Bernadetta barked as Leonie played with their pussies, eating out the archer while jutting her fingers inside the mage. Her tongue managed to tunnel through the purple haired pet's folds and lash away at her tunnel, causing her to jitter even as she was licking your dick. Lysithea shivered as the huntress massaged a spongy portion of her muff, which caused her to shiver and tingle. Considering the both of them had been working through their own sexual energy while being nude the whole night, you're not too surprised at how heated they were that they could burst at any given moment.

Not that you were doing any better. The excitement of the night has gotten you hard, groaning as Lysithea and Bernie lashed their tongues away at your veiny shaft, blood pumping through just to keep you at your stiffest. Minutes passed as they two playfully teased your cock, all the while Leonie was teasing them. Aside from your huntress having cum already, everyone else was at the brink, unable to hold back after being full of adrenaline from the sneaky walk beforehand.

Soon enough, you tensed up as you shot your load, erupting on Bernadetta's face just as she came, blasting her juices onto Leonie's face. The huntress hummed as she was showered with lubrication, while the archer held her mouth open to catch most of the fluids. Lysithea redirected your cock towards her, hoping to get a bit of your seed down her throat as well. She quivered as she ejaculated not long after, spritzing out onto Leonie's hand while making a mess of the corner of the room.

With the two new pets wearing your cream on their faces, Leonie couldn't help but lick it off, then share it with the mage. She even stuck her dampened fingers out for Lysithea, who sucked on them without caring if they were her fluids or not. And you just laid back on the bed, staring at the ceiling with a smile. You had fun, and it seemed everyone else did as well.

Leonie did have to explain that since they were staying overnight, they had to sleep on the floor, while you got her bed. It was rather odd since it was her room, but she figured since you're the boss, you might as well have the perks of being a master while they're playing the pets.


End file.
